The Fox And The Cat
by CrazyPeopleRuleTheWorld
Summary: NARUSASU Naruto is having a hard time and Sasuke helps him out. But when Sasuke has an accident, will he find out more than he had evr known about his blonde team mate?


Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto (sniffles). If I did, I wouldn't be here, now would I? Now, will some one tell these lawyers to get away from me!

Author Notes: Hi! Yea, yea I know it's bad that I've got multiple fics going at once…But I just couldn't help it! Any ways, this is my first Naruto fic, and I know it's gonna be really bad…But please be nice and review! Oh, and EVERY ONE will be OOC (that's right! Out of character!). Plus sorry 'bout the shortness . And I'm too lazy to think of reasons for my crack-headedness that's goin on, like why the sand siblings are in Konoha…

**Pairings-** the main pairings are: Sasuke X Naruto with probably a lil bit of Neji X Naruto and Gaara X Naruto and later on it will be Neji X Gaara. So yea… The lesser couples that aren't main but yea, you get the point, will be Kakashi X Iruka, Lee X Sakura, Kiba X Hinata, and Shikamaru X Temari.

**WARNINGS**- this is Yoai! Boy on boy! Don't like it, don't read it! There'll be mentions of rape and abuse and stuff so, beware!

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Uzamaki Naruto yelled as he ran toward the bridge that Team 7 met on every morning. The pink haired girl he yelled to was currently hanging off the arm of Uchiha Sasuke. She glared at Naruto for a moment before turning back to the annoyed boy she has been fawning over moments before. "Oi, Sasuke-teme, stop stealing all Sakura-chan's attention!"

"Don't insult Sasuke, baka!" Sakura, or the pink haired leech as Sasuke not so fondly nicknamed her, yelled at Naruto. This was basically what happened every morning. Hatake Kakashi would tell them to show up early and not be there. Then Naruto would insult Sasuke because he stole all of Sakura's attention and Sakura would get mad at him. Sometime during their fight Kakashi would show up, late, and Naruto would yell at him. He would come up with some half-assed excuse, and they would yell some more. Every morning the process repeated itself, and Sasuke found himself growing used to the schedule.

Even though he would never admit it, Sasuke thought that the day he was assigned to Team 7 was one of the best days of his life. It was the day his first true father figure entered his life. It was the day he was bonded to the two that became his best friends. It was the day that led to him falling in love with his teammate. His rival. His best friend. That's right, Uchiha Sasuke, The Great Avenger who is sworn to kill his evil brother and revive his clan, is gay. And is in love with Uzamaki Naruto. How does he know? It's simple, really. When Team 7 was in the wave country, on their first real mission, Sasuke had thoughtlessly died for Naruto. He had killed himself, without even thinking of his duties, because Naruto was in danger. Then there was every other mission they'd ever been on when Sasuke would completely forget that he couldn't die, not yet anyway, and rush to help Naruto. The blonde had once said that when you are protecting your precious person, you become stronger. Sasuke had found this true many times when Naruto had been in danger and he needed to save him. The fox-boy had also said Sasuke was his most precious person. That had warmed Sasuke down to his frozen hart and melted him completely. There was also the fact that Sasuke wanted to protect HIS dobe, he wanted to hold him, to kiss him, to be with him. And he hated not being able to. Because there were so many reasons why he couldn't…

First reason: the village. Sasuke had an image as an Uchiha, especially the LAST Uchiha, and being with another guy, let alone Uzumaki Naruto, would go against that image. Second Reason: Naruto was a guy and couldn't help Sasuke restore his clan. Third: Naruto was probably strait if his obsession with Sakura was any indication. Fourth: They were rivals, teammates, and best friends. Who knows how Sasuke's feelings could affect that relationship.

Sasuke just couldn't do it. He couldn't tell Naruto his feelings. But he would have to. If he didn't, he'd have to live with these stupid feelings he felt every time the dobe smiled, laughed, and touched him. And Sasuke would go crazy if he had to do that forever. So today was the day. He'd start to give subtle hints until he could tell what Naruto felt, then he would tell him. This HAD to work.

Inwardly nodding, Sasuke turned back to Naruto and Sakura's screaming match. It seemed it was actually starting to get interesting.

"NARUTO! I CAN'T STAND YOU! I WISH YOU WOULD LEAVE ME ALONE AND STOP FREAKING BUGGIN ME! I'LL _NEVER _LIKE YOU AND I'LL_ NEVER_ GO OUT WITH YOU! Give up!" Sakura screamed at the blonde. He glared at her as he responded.

"YOU HIPOCRIT! YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH! YOU TELL ME TO LEAVE YOU ALONE WHEN I DON'T HAVE A CHANCE WITH YOU BUT YOU PESTURE SASUKE EVERY FUCKING DAY! BUT YOU'RE WORST THEN ME! I DON'T EVEN _LIKE YOU!_ I HAVE TO PRETEND I WANT YOU TO KEEP UP THIS FUCKING IMAGE! BUT YOU, YOU DON'T HAVE AN IMAGE THAT LIKING SASUKE KEEPS UP! YOU ACTUALLY HAVE A _BOYFRIEND!_ YOU'RE HOPELESS! GET OVER HIM! AND MAYBE THEN YOU CAN BE HAPPY WITH LEE! JUST GET THE FUCK OFF MY CASE WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!" He yelled. Then he seemed to realize what he said. "Oh. Shit." He sprinted off just as Kakashi coughed to make himself heard.

"Sasuke, go get him I think you're the only one he'll let get near him right now." That confused Sasuke. Was Naruto really _that_ upset? And did he really trust Sasuke _that_ much?

"Why?"

"Sakura really struck a nerve with some of the things she said and Naruto let himself lose control. You're his most important person Sasuke, go. Now. That's an order." Kakashi looked him in the eye and Sasuke saw the worry. He was worried about Naruto. The Uchiha nodded and took off toward Naruto's apartment.

As he jumped into the tree outside the window he remembered how many times he had sat in this tree, staring in at his blonde teammate sleeping. This was different though. The lights were all on and he couldn't see Naruto in his bedroom.

Reaching forward, Sasuke shakily unlocked the window and slipped inside. Walking through the room he already knew by heart, the raven-haired boy opened the door to the rest of Naruto's apartment and saw the boy sitting on the couch, shoulders hunched, shaking. _Oh my God...He's...Crying..._ Sasuke thought, shocked. For once, the Uchiha decided to follow his instincts when it came to Naruto and he rushed forward, hugging the shaking blonde tightly. Naruto flung himself on Sasuke and sobbed into the taller boy.

Sasuke pulled Naruto into his lap without thinkind about it and held the boy close to him, rubbing his shaking back and muttering calming words in his ear. The brunnette was suddenly reminded of when he was little.

**Flashback**

Sasuke was five. He had been having another dream. The same dream that seemed to happen nearly every night. The one where his whole family died. The one where he was left all alone…

He had woken up crying again and found his mother sitting over him looking worried.

"Mo-Mother!" Sasuke yelled throwing himself at her. She pulled him into her lap and began calming him.

"Shh…It's alright baby…Shh…" She had held him like that until he was ok then had put him back to bed. The same thing had happened so many times… Until one day his night mare had come true.

**End Flashback**

Sasuke had contnued to hold the blonde, soothing him just like his mother once had. Finally Naruto stooped crying. He hiccuped and looked up at Sasuke with his eyes wide. It was then that Sasuke realized the position they were in. Sasuke had his legs spread out slightly and Naruto was curled up in his lap. They had their arms around each other, keeping their bodies close. Both boys blushed and Naruto scooted back onto the couch.

"Sasuke…I…I'm sorry…You shouldn't have seen that…" Naruto whispered as he pulled away. Sasuke immediately missed having those arms clinging to him and that body pressed up against him. Resisting the urge to pull his blonde back to him, Sasuke responded.

"Naruto…What happened? What made you break down like that? And don't say 'nothing', either. In all the time I've known you I've NEVER seen you cry. Ever. What happened? Please, I'm your best friend…I'm really worried about you…" Sasuke whispered. Naruto looked up and their eyes met. Naruto sighed and looked away.

"Sasuke...I…I've never been very liked by the villagers. They hate me. They're scared of me. You know about the Kyuubi, right?" He paused and looked up waiting for Sasuke to respond. Kyuubi? That was the nine-tailed fox demon that attacked the village like 13 years ago, right? What did that have to do with Naruto? Sasuke nodded and waited for Naruto to continue. "Well… Kyuubi was sealed inside a baby boy…Me…"

Sasuke was shocked. He had always known that the Kyuubi was sealed inside a child and that Naruto had amazing stamina and an unlimited amount of chakra… but he had never connected the two. Wow…Well, this explained why the villagers hated Naruto so much…And it explained the seal on his stomach…

"If you want to leave…I wouldn't blame you…everyone else did too…" Naruto whispered and Sasuke saw the tears coming back into those beatiful blue eyes.

"What! Why would I leave you! You're my best friend Naruto, I wouldn't leave you for something stupid like that!" Sasuke was angry. How could Naruto even THINK that he would do that? He reached forward to wipe away the few tears that had fallen before his response. Naruto smiled.

"Thanks, Sasuke," he said.

"No prob, I'm your friend. Now, continue with your story."

"Ok. Well, because of Kyuubi, the villagers are afraid of me. Afraid of my powers. So many of the villagers won't let me in their stores and restaurants and stuff. And since I was a kid everyone's told me that I'm useless and no one wants me and I should die…And then when Sakura, someone I thought was my friend, said it too…I just…Snapped. Thanks for helping me…" Naruto said quietly.

"It's no problem, Naruto. I'm your friend." They smiled at each other and looked outside. It was afternoon. "I'll see ya later, Naruto." Naruto nodded and Sasuke left the apartment, absorbed in thought about everything that his friend had told him.

Author Note: Yay! One chapter! Ok, just thought I'd say, in this story we're gonna pretend that Sasuke never left with that ass-face, Orochimaru. Well…Review please! Thanks! Byeness!


End file.
